Scenes of Shut Up: Sakyo x Sapphire
by Passing ships
Summary: One day, when you are twelve, a bunch of strangers show up at your house. They are asking about you, but they don't know who you are. They want you (Sapphire) to help them destroy the DNA. You agree, telling them who you are.
1. Note from the author Skip

Note from the author: This a fancy version of a reader x beyblader; in this version your name is Sapphire Ruby Fukami. And you are Ryutaro's youngest, but yet smartest, child. You are a sextuplet. That means that you have five other twins. The order goes; Icy Aquamarine, Coal Obsidian, Windwirl Diamond, Gaea Emerald, Obsidian Amber( a girl, by the way), and then there's you. Sapphire Ruby Fukami. You are twelve.

You and your siblings are special. Because your father had magic, you guys developed into elementals. Icy's power is over water. Windwirl's power is over the air. Gaea's is over the earth. Obsidian is a fire elemental. Coal isn't an elemental, but he can contral time. And you are the avatar of your siblings.

You are all bladers. Icy; Aqua Aquario, Coal; Obsidian Dragonis, Windwirl; Diamond Pegasus, Gaea; Emerald Striker, You; Elemental Pheonix.

I've contraled enough of the story. So I'm gonna let you describe yourself. I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. The strangers, the dangers

That morning, when I woke up, I went downstairs to the kitchen. I sensed that something was wrong. I whipped around and found myself in a crowded room full of people I didn't know. My hand when instinctively behind my back. If anyone of them came forward, they would be hit with a good dose of water.

One of them did take a step forward. He had red hair and hazel eyes. I felt I should've recognized him. He wore the colors blue and orange. He had a headband with a Pegasus on it.

I revealed my hand, showing the water that I held. "Don't come any closer!" The man did take step back. But then, I expected him to. It's not every day that someone meets an elemental.

I decided to change the water into a more deadly object; I turned it into fire. Everyone gasped and took a took a step back, every one, that is, except a red-headed boy with white pieces outlining his hair. He simply glared and took a step forward.

He had red eyes that matched his hair. His hair flicked up like a crown. He wore a red and gold coat over a black shirt and pants. Admittedly, he was attractive.

I threw a spark at him to scare him back. But he didn't even flinch. Something about this dude made me uneasy.

"Who are you?" I snapped, rather annoyed than impressed.

He leaped forward, grabbing me by the waist and slamming me against the cupboard. If it had been a normal girl getting this treatment, they would cried out. But atlas, I'm not a normal girl. But not being completely arrogant, I will admit, I winced.

"Sakyo," the first redhead said. "Not so hard! She's just a scared little girl! You'll make her cry."

"I'm not gonna cry," I snapped, angry that he thought I would. "And I'm not a scared little girl! I am an elemental. We don't scare easily."

"An elemental, huh?" My captor said. "You sure acted like a little girl."

"Mph, funny, I was gonna say the same thing about you, _Sakyo."_ I spat right back.

He looked back at the older redhead. "I like her. Girl's got spunk." Then he let me go.

I right hooked him in the face. "Glad you think so." I said as I stepped over his unconscious body.


	3. Use of force

I walked over to the strangers. "Who are you? Come on, don't make me use force." I gave them the best glare I could. Which obviously did the trick; they backed up a bit more.

I knew I could be scary when I want to be, but that was just pitiful. They didn't even put up a fight. At least that ginger idiot was brave to stand his ground, but they started cowering._ Who does that?! At least give me a good fight!_

And then I realized why; my left arm caught on fire. I rolled my eyes and blew it out.

"There, now it's out. Will someone give me a god dang answer?!"

A handsome egyptian man stepped forward. He had brown hair with orange bangs. He was dressed in asorted colors. He had orange face paint that kind of reminded me of my dad. I instantly liked him.

He gently shook my hand. "I am Nile." He pointed as he spoke. "That's Hikaru, Kyoya, Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei, Kenta, Madoka, Maru, Eight, Kite, Ren, Demore', Zero, Shinobu, and I think you are well acquainted with Sakyo." He said and laughed. (and many more: King, Toby, Zeo,ect.)

"He shouldn't've grabbed me." I mumbled, slightly embarassed.

Nile noticed that I was uncomfortable. "Don't worry, he got what was coming to him."

"Oh, I know. That's why I did it." I gave him one of my rare smiles.

_I haven't smiled like that since dad-_ _no. That thought's too painful. He's not dead._ I decided, stubbornly.

"Nile, why are you here?" I asked suddenly.

But it wasn't Nile that answered me. "We're here because this is where Sapphire Fukami lives with her siblings. We need her to defeat the DNA. Is that alright with you, Pest?!" My not-so-favorite boy, Sakyo said.

"Ok, Sakyo, I was being nice to you last time. But if you call me 'Pest' again, I'll kick you in the crotch."

He tensed. Obviously he knew that I was crazy enough to do it, that or I was just plain cruel enough.

"So, why do you need Sapphire so badly, Ginger idiot?" I teased.

And that's when he finally blew a gasket.


	4. agreements and acceptances

"WHAT?! I don't need her! They're the ones desperate for her help! So, do you know her, or not?!"

"Yeah, I know her. But only because me and her are one of the same."

I enjoyed the look everyone shared; their mouths' fell open in disbelief. They'd been chatting with Sapphire without even knowing it. And the fact that she was a little girl shocked them.

The one called Gingka stepped forward and leaned down so tht he was at my eye level. "Sapphire, will you please help us? Sakyo's right: we _are_ desperate. We need your help to bring the DNA down. You may be our last hope."

I turned away from him. I could feel all their eyes on me as I walked to a wall that was full of pictures my mom had painted when I was one that my eyes landed on was my dad holding me on his shoulder when I five. I gently touched the painted canvas sheet, right on his face.

Warm tears made their way down my face, but I didn't sob, no, I never sobbed. Never made a sound. The_ DNA took you from me, Daddy. I will find you and make you proud._

I wiped my tears away (a certain red- headed someone would tease me if he saw them) I turned back to the gang. And I uttered two words, "I'm in."


	5. These kids are gonna kill me!

We were about to leave, when a certain girl's voice stopped me. "Sapphire Ruby Fukami! Where do you think you're going?!"

_Oh, crap! Icy! _

"Where are you going?" she repeated, the picture of bossiness.

"Where ever I want to. Are you my mother?"

"DON'T YOU BE RUDE TO ME! ANSWER ME!"

"Make me." At the sound of all this commotion, my other siblings piled in.

"Were you gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Windwirl asked me with tears in her eyes.

I went over to her and held her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, guys," I said adressing all of my siblings. "But I really need to do this. The DNA need to be stopped."

"You were going to atempt to bring down the DNA?!" Gaea looked stunned.

Windwirl suddenly looked happy. "Maybe you'll find dad!"

"No," Icy said recovering from her silence."Not 'you'; 'we'."

Sakyo broke in. "I already have to put up with her," he said, gesturing to her. "I'm not putting up with you too!"

"Yes, you will," Obsidian replied. Thank god, for her stubborness. "Buy one, get five free. "

"No. I will not allow it." Said Captain I've-got-a-stick-up-my-butt (i'm substuting what she really said. Think you can guess?)

"No. I think it's a good idea." said Nile, my ever present gaurdian angel.


	6. There are good partners, there are bad

We _had_ to go by bus because of the number of people we had. Needless to say, we took up the whole bus. When we got to the DNA's head quarters, we decided to split up to take over a certain part of the head quarters. We were each assigned a partner.

My siblings were lucky; they all got assigned to each other, Other than Windwirl and I. She was assigned to Nile, still lucky. Me? Not so much; I got assigned to Sakyo. Gingka even made us shake each other's hand.

It was warm. I been expecting it to be all sweaty and gross. But it was soft, and WARM?!

_Ah! What's happening to me?! I'm suppose to hate him?!_

"You can let go of me now." I glared. He let go.

"Didn't want touch you in the first place. Come on, we're going." He said, walking passed me, with his usual I-don't-care-what-you-think-about-me aditude.

The first DNA agents to find us were amataurs, we easily knock their beys' down.

"Pitiful." I heard Sakyo say.

I nodded my agreement. "Amataurs." He grinned at me, then realized what he was doing and stopped.

It was kind of sad. He was so handsome when he smiled. And the fact that if as at me- alarm bells went off in my head. _Not handsome! He's not handsome. _But I was lying, and I knew it. He was handsome, but I refused to acknowledge it. _He's not your friend, he's a rival._

_"Kono yona on'nanokodearu koto o teishi. Anata wa Sore yoki mo sugurete iru. Tsuyokuare. Anata ga kore o okonau koto ga dekimasu."_

* * *

Japanese vocab: Stop being such a girl. You're better than thast. Be strong. You can do this.

Note: It's supose to be ' a girly girl', but I'm too lazy to change it. Thank google translation for the japanese words, cause I know none. Well, I how to say 'what', but that's all.


	7. ones Then there's Sakyo

Sakyo pov:

Then she spoke,"Kono yona on'nanokodearu koto o teishi. Anata wa sore yoki mo sugurete iru. Tsuyokuare. Anata ga kore o okonau koto ga dekimasu." Which translated, means, "Don't be such girl. You're better than that! Be strong. You can do this."

I smirked. What_ gibberish is she sprouting now? Is she calling herself weak? Great, she finally broke! Why did Gingka assign me to this whiney brat?! Is this some sort of punishment?!_

Before I could stop myself, I said, "You're not weak."

Her _c_ eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, you heard that?"

"Yeah, and you're not weak."

She blushed. But why? I was only telling her the truth. That was nothing to be embaressed about. But what if she thought I was talking with a double meaning? Then she probably thought that I was flirting with her. I decided to nip that idea right in the bud.

"I'm not flirting with you, just so you know, I am not, and never will flirt with you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "A little out of the blue, there, Sakyo. Did you actually think that I thought that you were flirting with me? 'Cause I would never allow you to think such a vile thought!"

That made me mad. "What's wrong with me flirting with you?!"

"Uh! Everything. It would be like if you and I kissed. Not good."

"What's wrong with kissing me?!"

"I think you answered your own quetioned."

I grabbed her shoulders, and slammed her against the wall. And that's when I kissed her.


	8. Unwanted affections, but then again

He grabbed my shoulders, and slammed me against the wall. Then his lips crashed into mine, sending a warm sensation through my body. His hands slide down to my waist. My eyes widened. Sakyo, the boy I despised with a burning passion, was giving my first kiss. And it wasn't actually bad.

My arms went around his neck. I felt his smug grin on my lips. I managed to mumble, "Stop smiling."

"Why? You're enjoying this, too."

I opened my mouth to reply, but instead his tongue dove in. This surprised me. He noticed this, and rolled his eyes. His tongue explore my mouth, then attacked my tongue. I attacked back. His arms tightened around my waist. I felt like drowning in his warmth. He took things over from there.

* * *

Then I was kissing her. A warm feeling was developing in the pit of my stomach. My hands went to her hips and her arms went around my neck. I smirked. Then she was saying something. "Stop smiling."

"Why? You're enjoying this, too." I retorted

She opened her mouth and my tongue entered. I rolled my eyes when her eyes widened. I explored her mouth. I grabbed her tongue with mine. She grabbed my tongue back. My arms tightened around her, I didn't want this intimate connection to stop. To ever stop. Then she began sinking into me.

I took her arms and pinned them above her head. We stood there enveleoped in a deep connection. Then I pulled away. Not that I actually wanted to. "Yeah, You and I kissing was terrible idea. Never again."

Then I took the lead. We had a part in this invasion, too. And it wasn't making out with my rival.

* * *

note: see what I did there? he totally brushed her off. If anyone finds any mistakes, please tell me, I'll fix them.


	9. Ignore this please

Hey, sorry, you guys. We lost power, then the internet was horrible, so then I couldn't write. But now it's back. So no harm, no foul.


	10. it's not all bad, is it? yes, it is

Sapphire's pov:

I felt the daze as he pulled away. "Yeah, you and I kissing was a terrible idea. Never again."

I almost sobbed right there. I had't wanted him to to stop._ To ever , where did that come from?! It's Sakyo! What- what's wrong with you?!_ An image of him came into my head. _ Apparently everything._

_We ran down a long corridor, picking off bladers as we went by. I'll admit, Sakyo was strong. _

_Wow! A handsome boy, a great blader, and an even better kisser._ And then, _what is wrong with me? Why- why do I do this to myself?_

That's when I bumped into him.

* * *

I glared at her. "Hey, Princess, would you mind keeping your mind anchored to _this_ world?! Or do I have to do everything?!"

I expected her to shrink back, but the results I got were far from that. She rolled her eyes at me, which struck me as weird. Everyone always cowered when I raised my voice, but she had the nerve to to roll her eyes. It was almost as if she wasn't afraid of me, then I realized something; she wasn't. Was that why Nile and Gingka paired us together?

Was she the only one who could handle me? The only one strong enough? Takanosuki could take it, barely, and even then he didn't have full contral. But at this point and time, Sapphire seemed to.

And it didn't feel wrong.

* * *

likes? not likes? reviews? babye


	11. Mesh ups and mistakes

Sapphire's pov:

"I can't believe this," Sakyo said, echoing the very thoughts that entered into my head. Sakyo decided that he wanted to be a headshot and waved my leadership off. And now we were lost, facing a dead end.

"Neither can I. Please tell me; just_ why_ did I decide to let you lead, again? Well, shame on me for forgetting that you're very directionally challenged."

Oh, he was mad now. "What?! Me?! Directionally challenged?! Why you little- I'm getting sick of your big mouth!"

I tried not to, but I could help it, "The same mouth you ran your tongue through? Come on, Sakyo, I didn't hear you complaining then, so why are you now? Either you want me, or you don't. Just make up you mind."

That shut him up. He knew when he was beaten, and I just whipped him. I let myself have a bit of pleasure for the burn, I smirked.

Again I couldn't help myself. "I thought so." I turned around, taking over the leadership, but he didn't object. But then, how could he?

* * *

I watched as she turned around and took control of my leadership, I almost snapped, but I didn't. If she wanted to drive, that was fine by me, because I desperately wanted to see her crash and burn. And when she was stuck inside her little car crash, I'd save her. To let her know I care, that I respected her, but only a little. The rest she could earn.

And I was pretty sure that she never would. How could she? I mean, she's Sapphire.

* * *

I lead him down another corner, and found a hidden passage. We made our way through it. He kept on shooting me little looks. No doubt, he was waiting for me to mess up. I kind of got the idea he might sabotage me just for the heck of it. But he wouldn't do that. Or would he?

_Probably._

* * *

thanks for the reviews. you guys are awesome.


	12. Tears and touches

Sapphire's pov:

The passage led to a long, twisted stairway that only had one option for us: up.

I ran up the stairs, Sakyo a little bit behind me. "Come on, Sakyo," I snapped. "Keep up, or leave."

_I'm so close to finding my dad and I'm not gonna give up because you've decided to sulk around behind me, _I added silently in my head.

"Or can't you take it?" I said.

He did speed up, now running beside me. "Oh, I can take it. I was just wondering if you could, Princess." he spat these words at me, almost making causing me to flinch. But I didn't.

"I told you not to call me 'Pest', now I'm telling you that if you call me 'Princess' again, I might just give you the same punishment (_See chapter three_) You don't want that, now do you?"

We continued running up the stairs. It dropped down into a long corridor. The sound of echoing screams could be heard behind us. My lungs were screaming for air and my legs were craving a rest, but I refused to give leadership back to that Ginger idiot, no matter the cost.

Sakyo seemed to be struggling as much as me, but I don't think his pride would allow him a rest. And if his pride refused a rest, then I wasn't giving him one either. But that's okay; i rather liked watching him struggle.

I smirked at that thought. Sakyo caught that.

"What are you smirking at?"

My grin grew a few inches. "I'm not sure you're ready for that yet. Maybe when you're older."

He turned bright red. i knew that he would not like that. That's exactly why I said it, but I didn't expect his reaction to be so intense. "I'm older than you!" he snapped. "Whatever you're smiling about, I think I can handle."

I faked a sigh. "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Go on."

"I was grinning 'cause you're rather cute when you're running."

He slammed into a post and fell t the ground. I stood there, staring. The smirk I wore was triumphant, and there's no way it could have gotten any bigger. I leaned down and gently prodded his chest.

"Gotcha."

He groaned. I sighed- for real this time- and helped him up.

"You know," he informed me. "I'm starting to think that I might actually hate you."

"I know."

This time, it was his turn to sigh. "I kind of got that feeling. I just needed to be sure."

"Is it now?"

He scrunched his nose at me. "Quite."

"Good. Everyone's got a place and you've finally learned your's."

We started walking again.

"Too bad you haven't learned your's, " he retorted.

"Oh, no. I know mine. It';s telling others where they're suppose to be."

"Kind of like a boss?"

I looked at him like he was an idiot. "I am the boss. Through and though, Babe. Now, tell me, did I mistake your knowing your place falsely?"

He gave me a humorless smile. "Perhaps. But what fun is that?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps nothing. Not everything's about fun."

"Well, then, you're not doing it right, now are you?"

I was suddenly uncomfortable. This subject was hitting near base. "No. I have no time for such things. I have a war to fight."

"That may be so, but-."

"But what?!" I was furious. "What can fun do in this war? Will it help us win it? Or will it be no more than a distraction? I have a duty to fulfill. So do you, and you best take it seriously, or there_ will _be consequences."

He was staring at me in shock. He didn't understand what this war had already to my family. For one thing, Dad had been taken from us because of it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sakyo said, "Sapphire, why are you being like this?"

I didn't even try to mask the tear that was already sliding down my face. He put a hand out and wiped it away.

I kept my eyes downcast. "What has this war done to you?"

One of his hands went to my cheek and the other one around my waist. He was holding me!


End file.
